The invention relates to a brake booster having a master brake cylinder as defined herein.
A brake booster of this type has been set forth in German patent application No. P38 42 224.7. The present invention is intended to simplify the subject of the previously filed patent application and to embody it kinematically differently.
A brake system of the aforementioned type is also known for example from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 41 662, in which an electric travel transducer is provided. Upon each braking, electric cables for the transducer must be moved as well. In the course of time, given the many times braking is performed, this leads to cable breakage, thus threatening operation of the brake system. Furthermore, the master cylinder piston, embodied as a servo piston, must be secured against torsion.